Many techniques to assist surgeons to locate and drill holes in long-bone intramedullary nail (IMN) fixation devices have been investigated over the past 2 decades. None have been successful in speeding surgery, simplifying procedures or increasing implant performance without creating other problems (radiation exposure, cost, complexity). Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes a system based on giant magneto resistive (GMR) technology that provides more precise location capability than other current methods. In this Phase I SBIR program, KBT will design and prototype a magnetic targeting system used to insert screws into the distal holes of intramedullary nails. The proposed system will allow an orthopedic surgeon to easily and quickly locate the distal holes, align the position of the drill/screw from outside the bone with the holes and orient the drill/screw with the axis of the two opposing holes in the nail. The proposed program uses solid-state thin-film giant magneto-resistive (GMR) magnetic field sensors to reduce the size, increase the performance, and decrease the cost of a magnetic targeting system. GMR sensors are very inexpensive to manufacture and are exquisitely sensitive to magnetic fields relative to their very small volume. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVENCE: Koronis Biomedical Technologies proposes a magnetic targeting system used to insert screws into the distal holes of intramedullary nails using solid-state thin-film giant magneto-resistive (GMR) sensors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]